Love in High Places
by FrostedDarkfox
Summary: Well, it's love in high places...Umm Joren's evil? KelNeal Set during Page Ch 2 is up now!
1. Chapter 1

"If you're afraid, why do this?" he asked, at his most reasonable. "They won't test you on it at the big _or_ little exams."

"My lord will, the next time he gives me punishment work," Kel informed him. "Or the gods will, the next time I'm supposed to help someone in trouble and they're on a height, or we have to climb to escape danger."

For a while he said nothing, but she knew he was still there, watching her. "Why do any of this?" he wanted to know. "It isn't at all needful. Did someone tell you that you have no chance to marry?"

Kel's hand jerked, smearing charcoal over her notes. She made a face and rubbed it out.

Joren went on, "It's not true. You'd be a pretty thing, in the right clothes and after you'd lost some weight. After you stopped working so your arms are like a blacksmith's. You'd make a fine wife for one of those big fellows—Cleon for instance. He seems fond of you."

Joren was cut off from a punch. Kel had had enough. 'Joren's gone too far this time, insulting me is one thing, but he won't get away with insulting my friends!' Joren fought back until they were exchanging a flurry of rapid blows and kicks, both pouring hatred that had been built up over the years into their movements.

Joren had been provoking her for years, but he struck a nerve this time. Slowly he moved, making her turn to keep up. He kept moving until her back was to the wall of the palace.

Kel noticed that she was being trapped and tried to break away. She had no such luck, however, it had taken her too long to notice and now Joren was less than a foot away from her. 

She was lifting both hands to push him away and run but he caught them in his own and forced her arms above her head. He moved in quickly, anchoring her legs down so that she had no possibility of escape.

"What a position I've got you in, Mindelan." He said with a smirk.

Kel was afraid; she had never been this vulnerable since Conal had held her off the balcony at Mindelan when she was little. Joren pushed his body against hers, crushing her against the rough stones, "Get off of me, Stone Mountain." She hissed, not giving her fear a chance to paralyze her.

"No, Mindelan. When will you learn that your place is at home, not with the men?" he switched his hands so he could hold both of her arms in one fist.

"Never, I have the right to be here, Joren I can't say that you do, though." Kel was radiating anger, but all of her movement was restricted as her forced himself against her. He put a soft hand to her cheek.

Joren sneered at her, "What is it, Mindelan? Afraid of a man's touch, or of me?" and, before he could check himself, smothered her lips in a bruising kiss. Kel struggled, screaming her fury through closed lips. He was touching her, his free hand ranged all over her body, touching her through her clothes. It was hopeless, she was a victim, pinned against the wall by her enemy.

Kel started to black out from lack of air, she couldn't break free of him, Joren was too strong. Her form crumpled as she fainted and Joren blinked, coming back to his senses. He back away from her unconscious body and she dropped to the ground. He looked at her figure and walked off, slightly content that he had beaten the Lump at something.

* * *

Neal was worried, Kel had not shown up for dinner, and she wasn't in her room or on the practice courts. Peachblossom was still in his stall and she didn't have permission to go to the city. He looked over the study group; they were all worried, too. He ran a hand through his hair again, trying to think of places she could be.

Sick of sitting still Neal stood up, "I'm going to see if she's back yet." He excused himself and wandered off down the hallway towards her room.

He knocked on the door. Lalasa opened it a minute later, still nervous and timid as a mouse. "Is Keladry here?" he asked, though already knowing the answer. Lalasa shook her head, keeping her eyes down. "Do you know where she was going when she left this morning?"

Lalasa took in a breath, "She said she was going to work on her fear of heights, sir."

Neal gasped his thanks before leaving Lalasa standing in the doorway and running back to the library. "Guys," he breathed loudly, trying to gain his wind again, "-Kel, Lalasa said that she went to work on her heights thing."

It was suddenly a rush, all the boys exited the library, splitting up to search for Kel. None of the boys wanted to think of what could've happened to her if she froze up or fell.

Neal ran his way up to the curtain wall, remembering the runs the Stump made them do along there. He tripped over a pad of paper that was covered in Kel's handwriting.

"Kel?" he called, anxiously looking around. He spotted her dark figure, still crumpled and unconscious, in a heap against the wall. "Kel!" He ran over to her and put her head in his lap while spreading his Gift into her. 

She had a few bruises on her back and one on her head, but most speckled her arms as though she had gotten in a fight with someone. 'Nothing serious,' he thought and focused his Gift on waking her.

Her eyelids fluttered open moments later to find Neal's gaze on her. She sat up and looked around, "Kel! I'm so glad you're alright." He hugged her close.

But Kel didn't want to be close to any boy just then, not even Neal. She pushed away and sat against the wall, pulling her knees up. He was taken aback by her behavior, especially after being so worried. "What happened? Where's Joren, Neal?" Neal could hear her voice trembling.

"Did he do this to you Kel?" His voice was firm, demanding an answer.

She nodded, "I was up here sketching and he started talking about me getting married. Saying things like I should quit and marry, just give up on my dreams. But then he went too far, he insulted Cleon. I can handle it when he insults me, but not my friends." Kel looked up at Neal, "I fought him."

Neal was enraged, how long had Joren been insulting her? He shook with anger, "What happened next, Kel? What did he do to you?"

"We fought and he pushed me into the wall, he-" he voice choked and tears filled her eyes, "he forced my hands above my head and pinned my legs down. He asked why I wouldn't give up and leave. I told him I had just as much right to be here."

Neal moved to sit next to her, just as the tears poured themselves down her cheeks. He comforted her with soothing noises.

"H-he touched me, Neal. He kissed me and was touching me." She waved a hand up and down her body, "He wouldn't stop, nothing I could do would get him off me. I've never felt so helpless."

Neal was livid, "That bastard." He thought, 'how dare he hurt Kel!' Neal put his arms around her and this time she buried her head in his chest to cry. He kept hugging her closer, wondering what new feelings inside him kept urging him to do so. Neal quieted her down as best he could, murmuring meaningless phrases in her ear and rocking her slowly back and forth. 

Finally she stopped shaking; he gave her a last hug before pulling her up. "Come on, you need to sleep. I'll walk you back to your room." Kel's eyes were weighted with sleep and she nodded. Neal helped support her and got her back in Lalasa's care before setting out to find their friends.

* * *

He found and gathered them before explaining, "I found Kel, she's ok." All breathed easier at this news.

Cleon was the first to ask, "What happened to her?" most knew of his crush on Kel, but all were frightened when she went missing.

"You don't want to know. But don't ask her about it tomorrow." He looked at each, locking eyes with them all, "I mean it, she was really scared."

This frightened them once more, "Kel? Scared?" Kel was never afraid of anything. But they nodded and broke off to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kel woke up slowly, feeling empty but well rested. Lalasa had let her sleep late so she had no time for her glaive practice. She still had a few minutes left and was just slipping on a tunic when someone knocked on her door.

She swung it wide to admit a very awake Neal. He looked like he hadn't gotten more than an hour or two of sleep, his hair was disheveled and his tunic hung crookedly, despite the shabby appearance, Neal's eyes didn't look tired. Kel waved him in and he sat on her bed while she cleaned her teeth. 

"So what brings you here, Neal?"

He smiled, "So I've lost the right to escort my best friend to breakfast?" She laughed and he savored the delicate noise. "Seriously though, I wanted to make sure you were ok, after yesterday and all."

She sat next to him on the bed, "I really don't know what I feel. I still don't like Joren, don't worry about that!" she told Neal's incredulous look, "I'm just confused about him lately, trying to be nice to us..." she shrugged. "And then," she blushed, "his touching me. I never want to be that helpless again.

Neal hugged her tight and she gave him a small, reassuring grin, "Just as long as you're not horribly scarred from that truly traumatic experience." He joked dramatically. He held her tucked under his chin for a few moments longer than necessary, but Kel didn't object. Finally he released her, "Come on, let's eat."

* * *

She slid her tray in next to Neal and noticed all of her friends watching her. She had enough time to say, "I'm fine, guys." before Lord Wyldon began the prayer. 

After the ritual "So mote," from the pages Wyldon scanned the crowd; seeing Kel he said, "Page Keladry will report to me after her meal is finished."

Her friends let the hum of conversation rise before besieging Kel with questions, completely ignoring Neal's orders from last night and the glares he was shooting at them now.

Before she answered their questions she turned to Neal, "What did you tell them to make them this concerned over _me?_"

That's not fair, Kel!" Owen interjected, "We're your friends too!"

Kel just blinked, "It honestly wasn't that bad, I'm fine." She lifted her arms and rolled up her sleeves, "See? No bruises, cuts, or bodily harm in general, I'm fine." She gave a look to Neal, clearly warning him to tell no more. Kel wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her story again, not even to her closest friends.

She finished the rest of her food quickly and went to stand in front of Lord Wyldon, avoiding Joren's passing smirk and kept her eyes focused on her training master.

He wiped his mouth, "Page Keladry, you missed supper last night, please explain your absence to me."

Kel was deciding which lie to tell, but settled on the truth or part of it anyways, "I was working on my fear of heights, milord."

He raised a brow, "Is that all that happened? Nothing else at all, Mindelan?"

"That's all _I_ did, milord, I just lost track of time."

"Very well, I commend you on working to rid yourself of your fears. You are dismissed, Page Keladry."

She bowed, "Thank you, milord." And she walked out of the hallway. Neal met her and walked with her to grab her training harness before weapons practice began.

The morning was going smoothly until staff practice, "Queenscove, Hollyrose; Nicoline, Marti's Hill; Mindelan, Stone Mountain. Get working!" Kel froze, either the gods were playing a horrible trick or Wyldon knew more than she thought.

Stiffly she walked in front of Joren; he still had a sneer on his face. No emotions showed that he remembered yesterday. This round began as her first with Joren had; he acted polite, exerting no unnecessary force. That is, until he realized she was afraid. He waited until Wyldon was walking in the opposite direction and Ezeko was correcting a first year's grip before making his move.

Joren gave a haunting, monstrous grin before speeding his staff into a blur, not caring whether he hit wood or flesh. When they reached the barn this time, it was Kel who was in trouble. He forced her against the wall as he had the day before.

"Well, well, Mindelan. Look at the position I've got you in." Joren said, repeating the same foul words from the day before. The mocking gleam was still in his eye as he swung his staff around, hitting her temple squarely, and blacking her out once more.

"Kel!" Neal yelled when he saw her fall. The boys look down the line, but the pair was missing. Following Neal's gaze they saw Joren standing over her as the rest of her body hit the ground.

Wyldon ran over, closely followed by her friends. Neal knelt before her, checking her pulse and then probing his Gift into her. He grimaced, "Kel's skull is cracked, we have to take her to my father."

Wyldon nodded, "Do so." He watched Neal pick her up carefully and run quickly towards the infirmary. He glanced coldly at Joren, "Stone Mountain, follow me immediately." He set off towards the palace, leaving the class, except those three members in shock. 

Sergeant Ezeko glanced at Wyldon's retreating form. "Back to work, back in your lines!" he yelled, "If someone is injured in battle, the action doesn't stop! Immortals won't care if your friend falls in the front line!"

Merric nudged Owen and whispered, "But friends will."

* * *

"What could have possessed you, Stone Mountain, to attack a page so ruthlessly?" Lord Wyldon was trying to keep his voice calm, seeing Joren's coolness did not help him. 

"Sir, I-" Joren tried to cut in.

"I am not finished, Stone Mountain. In cold blood, unprovoked in any way, your actions as a squire to the Crown are inexcusable." 

"Unprovoked? I was provoked sir! Do you think it fair for a woman to let herself become a knight? She is out of place, out of line. She has no more right to be here than a commoner."

A vein began to pulse in Wyldon's forehead, "in what ways is she unworthy? She has proven herself, has bested even _you_ on many occasions, in academic _and_ fieldwork.

Joren struggled for a fault, any idea that was wrong with her. 'Damn her, she has none; wait...'  it clicked. Heights, yesterday, the kiss! "Remember that she is female, I have seen her flirting amongst her friends milord-"

"Have you actually sat and heard the words come from her lips? None of the boys I have seen are infatuated with her."

"But Lord Wyldon!" Joren said, spreading his arms wide in what he hoped to be an innocent looking gesture, "My lord, I haven't heard the words come from her lips, but Keladry of Mindelan kissed me! Am I supposed to let this injustice run free?" He smirked; Wyldon was eating it all up. 

The training master had gone slightly pale, Joren knew that he respected Keladry now, as a warrior and a woman, but the rules were clear. She had to be kicked out, for the life of him, Joren could not help grinning, the Lump would finally be gone from a kiss that he had given!

"Report to me after dinner from your punishment work, Stone Mountain." Joren bowed, any punishment Wyldon could think of had no effect on his mood; the Lump would be gone at last!

Once Joren had gone Wyldon sighed, and shook his head. He didn't believe that Keladry would, or could, kiss a boy, especially Joren. She was too obsessed with her training to give most boys a second glance. He sank into a chair for a moment before scowling deeply. Then he got up to leave for the infirmary, whether or not he had to dismiss her, Wyldon was going to make sure The Girl would be alright.

* * *

Kel groaned, her head felt like it was on fire, she opened her eyes but the effect was dizzying.

"Keladry?" That was Duke Baird, he put a hand behind her back and lifted her up so she could sit, "Can you open you eyes?" he asked gently.

She obeyed but her ears buzzed and her stomach plummeted. Seeing she was about to throw up he quickly handed her a bowl and moved out of the way.

She was lying back down when Wyldon came in. "What time is it?" she asked the healer.

"It is time for you to return to your rooms." Wyldon answered. Kel sat up, opening her eyes again. Duke Baird knew what was coming and slid another bowl onto her lap. Kel threw up again, violently. 

Once she had finished Wyldon helped her lay down again. "Gods, Mindelan, how hard did he hit you?" Wyldon looked worried, there was no visible sign of the wound and yet she was acting like she was in horrible condition.

"I don't know sir." Kel answered honestly, "I just remember being backed against the wall, Joren saying what he did yesterday, and missing the block." She was starting to sound hazy again and before Wyldon could inquire about what Joren had said, she was asleep once more.

Lord Wyldon looked at Baird, "Do you know what she meant by, 'Joren saying the same thing as yesterday?'"

Baird just shrugged, "I don't know, Neal possibly might, he is her best friend."

* * *

Neal was in his mages class with Numair and as much as he loved his magic he couldn't concentrate; he was too worried about Kel. His mind kept flashing back to how worried she looked and he kept cursing himself for not noticing Joren's attack sooner. He was pulled abruptly from his thoughts when Lord Wyldon entered the room.

The two conversed for a minute then Numair beckoned, "Page Nealan, Lord Wyldon would like a word."

Neal waited until the door was closed behind them before speaking, "How's Kel?"

Wyldon watched Neal's face, "How did you know that I wanted to talk about that?"

"One-" he held up a finger for each, "she was just severely injured; Two-you looked worried about it; Three-I'm not your favorite, so you usually don't drop by to chat. Now, how's Kel?"

"She'll live, but that's not what I want to discuss." Wyldon shifted, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh?" Neal couldn't help it, this was too funny, "Pray tell, your worship, sir."

"Do not test me now, Nealan of Queenscove." Wyldon squared his shoulders, "What happened between Mindelan and Stone Mountain yesterday?"

Neal froze, 'How did he know about that?' taking a breath he said, "Nothing, milord."

Wyldon didn't look convinced, "I haven't ever seen her look as scared as when Joren backed her against that wall, Queenscove. She also mentioned something about what he said yesterday. I am not as dense as you may think."

With that said, Neal felt guilty. He ducked his head and began the story, "Well, Kel went to work on her fear of heights, you see, and Joren followed her. He started berating her about being female. Saying that she should get married and saying that women are weak. But then he insulted one of us, one of her friends, I mean, and they fought."

Neal was growing angrier, the rage at Kel's injustice and his new feelings for her made him look into Lord Wyldon's eyes as he finished. "He backed her against a wall and trapped her."

"Was that why she was so scared today?" Wyldon looked tense, as if his sanity was depending on how this story would turn out.

"Yes... Joren kissed her." Neal wrung his hands, he was longing to hurt Joren badly.

The training master went pale, he knew there must have been more to the story than this. The rules were clear, though. They stated that any feelings or circumstances like that happening, and Keladry would have to go; Probationary Page or not.

"Keladry must be dismissed." He said simply, after thinking over the consequences in silence.

"What? Milord, that's not fair!" Neal was rigid, "It was all Joren's fault!"

"I know, Queenscove, but the rules were changed when Keladry came. They say any circumstances like this and The Girl is out."

"And what about Joren, does he even get punishment for it? No! Just because he's a boy!  Kel basically gets raped and you're standing here saying that _she's_ the guilty one! You're basically patting Joren on the back!" Neal was yelling, not caring whether the whole class of mages could hear him. The Stump had gone too far now, kicking Kel out for getting kissed by someone.

Wyldon looked confused, like he was trying to add up what had been said. "Raped?" was all he managed to croak.


End file.
